Problem: The diagram shows the miles traveled by bikers Alberto and Bjorn. After four hours about how many more miles has Alberto biked than Bjorn? [asy]
/* AMC8 1999 #4 Problem */
draw((0,0)--(5,0)--(5,3.75)--(0,3.75)--cycle);
for(int x=0; x <= 5; ++x) {

for(real y=0; y <=3.75; y+=0.75)

{

dot((x, y));

}
}
draw((0,0)--(4,3));
draw((0,0)--(4,2.25));
label(rotate(30)*"Bjorn", (2.6,1));
label(rotate(37.5)*"Alberto", (2.5,2.2));
label(scale(0.75)*rotate(90)*"MILES", (-1, 2));
label(scale(0.75)*"HOURS", (2.5, -1));

label(scale(0.85)*"75", (0, 3.75), W);
label(scale(0.85)*"60", (0, 3), W);
label(scale(0.85)*"45", (0, 2.25), W);
label(scale(0.85)*"30", (0, 1.5), W);
label(scale(0.85)*"15", (0, 0.75), W);
label(scale(0.86)*"1", (1, 0), S);
label(scale(0.86)*"2", (2, 0), S);
label(scale(0.86)*"3", (3, 0), S);
label(scale(0.86)*"4", (4, 0), S);
label(scale(0.86)*"5", (5, 0), S);
[/asy]
Solution: Four hours after starting, Alberto has gone about 60 miles and Bjorn has gone about 45 miles. Therefore, Alberto has biked about $\boxed{15}$ more miles.